Gray Kitty
by 4thL
Summary: MFOMT: Clair, & Gray. The two are "stuck" at the Inn. So what happens? Clair squeals about a kitten, & bothers Gray a "bit", of course!


Involves Gray and Clair, but not so much in a romantic way. Something quick and silly I threw up. I was writing this more to help me practice writing in a different way, but I sort of failed at what I was aiming for. I also apologize for typos, I tried to make them not common, but I often times slip. Any who... Enjoy? 

* * *

"Tch..." he shoved his hands into his pockets in a poor attempt to warm himself.

"This winters colder than th'last." the girl besides him mentioned, looking his direction to notice he was shivering. "Eh!? You'd think that big ol' suit would be heck warm, 'specially in winter." she said, half chuckling as she reached to touch his clothes, but quickly retrieved her hand and shoved it back into her pockets as well.

"C-Cooold" she whined, as the two walked towards the inn, crunching the snow--almost ice-- beneath their feet. He pulled the door opened, his un-gloved hand almost hurting at the icey feel of the knob. "Thankya, Gray" she said as she strolled in, turning around to wait for him to take the lead again. "You're welcome." he whispered back as he got in front of her, and she followed. 

"OH!" the man behind the counter called as the two walked towards him "Hello there; Clair, Gray." he nodded to each of the two as he spoke their names. "Hey, Doug!" she grinned, waving even though he was inches before her. "What brings you both here?" he eyed them, and Gray tilted his hat to avoid awkward eye contact. "It's cold out there. Snowing hard." "No kidding." the older one laughed "So you're just settling? Not hungry or anything?" the girl shook her head, golden locks swinging back and forth. "Thanks, though." she grinned, and he returned the same jolly smile. 

It sort of made Gray feel awkward, but before the awkward feeling could bury him mentally, the girl grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs "C'mon, c'mon" she said happily, and all he could do was follow. 

Once the dragging upstairs was done, Gray sat at his bed as Clair sat on one of the empty ones. She swinged her legs back and forth and it was a strange kind of quiet, that didn't last long for the girl squealed as she seemed to have found something particularily amusing just outside the door.

"W-What!? What is it!?" he called out, after almost jumping a mile from the sudden loud noise. 

"Kitty!!" she said in childish, squeaky voice, while getting on her knees and crawling out the door. 

'What the...' he watched her movements, noticing what she was making the commotion about. "Oh... the cat." he said, slightly cold. 

Clair sat up on her knees and picked up the cat. "Wow, it's cute!" she said outloud to herself, and he just nodded. Once she got the cat to the right position of carrying, she stood up-- struggling of course-- and turned to Gray. "Do y'like cats?" 

"They're okay..." he looked at how happy and comfortable the animal seemed to be in her arms. "Eh, no wonder you're a _farmer_." he mumbled, not really meaning for her to hear, but she did anyway, and she smiled as a reply. 

The girl took the cat to the bed and grabbed onto a small string of her hair, swinging it back and forth in front of it for a while. "Aww, look!" she grinned, and Gray looked up from his book to see what issue she was having now. The cat was trying to grab onto the one piece of hair, biting and clawing at it. He had to admit-- It was, dare he say, _cute_.

After a while the cat eventually got bored and struggled to break free from her grasp. As much as she had tried to keep it still and close to her, it left anyway. Quickly, the farmer grew bored. 

Gray yawned loud "Is the snow calming yet?" he turned to her, who was by the window. She looked outside "Too dark" she whined, and he sighed in frustration and went near the window, squinting. He looked to her-- she was right. He pulled opened the window and even before he could get it done all the way, snow, ice, and wind of the lowest temperature came gushing in. She forced it closed fast, almost crushing his fingers. 

"Guess th'snow ain't yet." she looked at him with a worried expression, as he examined his fingers for injuries. "Eh, hopefully it's done by tomorrow." he grumbled, and looked back to her, noticing her worried face. "Well, at least you did all your work before this storm hit." he said-- even though it was a happier statement, his frown didn't disappear. 

"I guess you're right" she said, looking back and forth. "What are you looking for?" he looked at each direction she did. "The cat." "Leave it be." but the girl obviously didn't listen.

After failing to find the pet, she sat next to him with a strong pout across her face. "It's probably down stairs, or something, or in the next room." he reassured her, but even then she didn't budge. He wished she would leave him be, he was getting tired. 

The boy was struggling to stay awake, he was forcing himself to stand up against the wall, but it was hardly working. The only thing keeping him even partially awake was the fact that falling asleep with a guest over-- not to mention one of the opposite gender-- was just..._rude_. He yawned, his head dipping a midway down, and being picked back up with wide blue eyes. 'Must not sleep...' he kept whispering to himself.

This time his eyes would've closed all the way if he hadn't noticed the strand of golden colored hair swinging back and forth right in front of his face. "...What are you doing?" he mumbled out, his voice coming out tired, and irritated. He got a giggle in return, and the strand wouldn't stop moving. After over five minutes of staring at it, and becoming annoyed more and more, he grabbed it and tugged. "Stop that please. I'm..." "Tired, I know!" she yelled out. He wondered-- she must have more energy than the sun ever has had in it's lifetime! 

"Eh..." he rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. "You should get to sleep!" she grinned ear to ear. "I should." he answered coldly as he sat down towards the bed. "Can you go into the other room?" he mumbled out. "YEAH, SURE!" Clair yelled loudly, and Gray winced. "J-just don't be so loud..." and she covered her mouth. "Oops, Sorry."

She walked out, flashing a quick smile, and Gray quickly tucked himself in and fell asleep within seconds. After about an hour or so, the farmer peaked into the room where Gray lay sleeping. She turned her head back and forth, making sure that no one was around. 'Everyone must be downstairs...' she thought to herself, realizing that Cliff wasn't in bed either. "Hm." she smiled mischievously, and tip toed into the room, with a bucket in hand. 

Her blonde hair that swayed behind her came to a quick halt as she stopped instantly in front of the boy's bed. She leaned over, with a small blush and a smile seeming as if she wanted to squeal. 'Cliff and Kai were right' she cooed in her mind as she stared at her friend's sleeping face, and curled up body. 'Gray's much like a kitty!' her mind squealed. 

If possible-- that smile became scarier as she lifted, with a bit of struggle, a bucket in her hand. 'I wonder if he'd react to water like a cat does!' and she tilted the bucket of water towards him, with what was a smile of pure _evil_ planted across her face. 


End file.
